Stuck in the Airport
by angelkissesfromcas
Summary: On the way to meet Sam, Dean and Castiel get stuck in the airport because of weather delays.


**10:34 PM **

"How much longer do you think it's going to be?" Castiel asked shifting in the uncomfortable airport chair.

"How the hell should I know? Do you think I control the weather in Chicago?" Dean asked. They have been waiting in the airport for two hours now because they had the fantastic idea to fly to Chicago in the middle of December to meet Sam. They have been stuck in this damn airport for 3 hours already because of weather delays. Dean closed his eyes and put his head back.

"But do you think we will be wait-," Castiel started but Dean cut him off.

"Cas, you know I love you but if you don't shut up about the flight I might punch you in the face," Dean said and Castiel huffed. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back again. After a minute Dean felt bad about what he said. He sat up and put his hands on Castiel's arms and began rubbing them up and down.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you Cas. I'm just angry and tired and annoyed and hungry," Dean said.

"It's okay. I know. Do you want a coffee? I'll go get you one," Cas said standing up. He walked over to the small Dunkin Donuts across from them. He ordered two large black coffees and handed one to Dean.

"Thanks," Dean mumbled.

**11:56 PM **

"I don't think I can handle another minute of this damn airport," Dean said standing up and pacing in front of the three chairs they claimed as their own. Castiel looked up from his phone he was playing a game on and sighed.

"Well I don't think we should leave just in case our plane leaves," Castiel said and Dean groaned. He flopped back into his seat next to Cas. They sat there in silence for a minute.

"Do you wanna go have sex in the bathroom?" Dean asked and Castiel slowly looked up. They made eye contact for five whole seconds until a smug smile grew on both of their faces. They fast walked towards the bathroom and got into the stall farthest away from the door. Dean locked the door and pushed Castiel against one of the walls. He pressed his lips to Castiel's and kissed him hungrily.

"What if someone hears us?" Castiel whispered when he thought he heard the door open.

"Guess we'll have to be extra quiet then," Dean whispered into the shell of Castiel's ear. Castiel shivered and Dean began rubbing his erection against Castiel's thigh. Castiel pressed his face into Dean's neck. He was making delicious noises into Dean's neck. Every now and again he would bite where his teeth were then sooth the bite with his tongue. That made Dean shiver the most. Dean began unzipping Castiel's jeans and got onto his knees.

"Dean what are you doing?" Castiel asked quietly and Dean smiled smugly up at Castiel. He pulled down his boxers so they were right underneath Castiel's balls. Dean licked at the head of Castiel's leaking erection. Castiel tangles his fingers in Dean's hair. Dean expertly bobs his head and hollows his cheeks and Castiel gasps.

"I'm gonna come Dean," Castiel said and came into Dean's mouth. Dean stood up and wiped the corner of his mouth with his thumb while throwing Cas a wink. Castiel rolled his eyes and pulled Dean in for a kiss. Castiel reached into Dean's pants and jerked him off quick, dirty, and hot. Dean panted into Dean's mouth. They made eye contact and broke into laughter. They zipped up their pants.

"We just did it in an airport bathroom," Castiel said between laughs. Dean kissed Castiel's forehead. They both walked out of the stall and went to wash their hands. They quickly left the bathroom incase anyone else was in there.

**1:18 AM**

Castiel was asleep with his head resting on Dean's shoulder. Dean was flipping through a magazine that held no interest in when his phone began ringing. He fished through his pocket until he got to it and looked at the caller ID. It was Sam.

"Hey Sammy," Dean answered.

"Are you guys still in Kansas?" Sam asked and Dean sighed.

"Yeah they have no idea when we can even leave," Dean said. "I'm hoping soon."

"Well I was just heading to bed and wanted to see what was happening. Where's Cas?" Sam asked.

"He's asleep on my shoulder," Dean said. "I've got to go Sammy. I'll hopefully see you soon." He hung up the phone and stuffed it back into his pocket. Castiel stirred and woke up.

"What's happening?" Cas asked sleepily. His hair was sticking up every which way and he had a red spot on his cheek where he was pressing it against Dean's shoulder. Dean lightly pressed his lips against Castiel's pouty ones.

"Nothing baby, go back to sleep," Dean said and tried to flatten out Castiel's hair.

**2:38 AM**

They were both restless, walking around the airport desperately trying to find something to do. None of the stores were open and the only thing that was serving food was a coffee shop. They had both already had more cups of coffee in this one night than they usually consumed all week.

"Whose idea was it to travel to see Sam on this particular weekend?" Dean asked throwing his arms up in exasperation. He leaned against the wall he was walking next to. Castiel was about to say something but a miracle happened.

"Flight 460 is now boarding and we sincerely apologize for the wait. Have a nice flight," an airport worker said on the speaker. Dean and Castiel froze, looked at each other, and started cheering. Castiel jumped into Dean's arms for a hug and a kiss. They ran to the terminal their plane was at. It turns out they were two of the 5 people that stayed to go on the flight. They got into their seats and settled back. They sat for a few seconds in silence, looking around the plane.

"So…now what?" Dean asked and Castiel dropped his head into his hands.


End file.
